


Sunset Paradise

by Skyclimber



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Photography, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyclimber/pseuds/Skyclimber
Summary: Hey Whats up!  This is the first of my fics that im moving off of tumblr onto AO3!  I hope you enjoy!  If you want to come hang out with me my twitter handle is @skyclimber14.  I hope to see you around!





	Sunset Paradise

              You stood outside in the warm spring breeze.  The sun was just above the horizon shooting rays of gold and copper into the evening sky.  The clouds framing the fringes of your vision were alight with soft pinks changing into dusky purples.  The reach of the light was slowly diminishing as the darkness of the night crept in.  The lake directly in between you and the sunset looked like molten gold.  The water was so still it looked like you could step out and walk right into the light.  The warm breeze pushing you from behind seemed to call you even more into the heavenly glow.  It promised warm days beside a cool spring, lush foliage protecting you from prying eyes.  There were hidden reading nooks tucked away in a warm glow surrounded by blankets.  You laughed as you danced in the puddles under a light rain, the sun still pushing brightly through the clouds.  Your skin tingled under the still falling sprinkle.  It was the feeling of waking up surrounded in comfortable warmth still wrapped up in blankets.  The world was bliss as you stood with your eyes closed felling the warmth on your entire body.

               “It’s almost too pretty for pictures isn’t it?”  Hyungwon’s deep voice next to you shook you out of your reverie.  Your eyes snapped open, quickly looking at him.  The sun was sinking lower.  Hyungwon’s skin glowed a silky caramel.  He stood there with his eyes closed as the sun transformed him into something ethereal.  You stood wide-eyed, staring at him.  It didn’t seem like he knew he had spoken, or that you were staring at him with your heart on your sleeve.  He was breathing slow but full.  His face mirrored the bliss you were feeling just moments ago.  You slowly raised your camera that you had intended to take pictures of the sunset with.  You took a quick snapshot, cringing when the shutter sound broken the stillness.  You quickly pulled the camera away from your face to see if he noticed but he was still facing forward. 

              His eyes were open now but showed no recognition of a sound.  His eyes were focused on the distance.  The normal soft brown was now heated into a vibrant amber.  You could make out flecks of gold and marbled browns.  It was a rare sight.  You quickly raised your camera again and took another picture before the image of him left your mind.

             The shutter seemed to grab his attention this time.  His eyebrow quirked up and he looked at you out of the corner of his eye.  You smiled wholeheartedly as you lowered your camera.  He was used to you taking pictures of him by now, but he usually preferred you telling him in advance.  But, of course, the candid ones were your favorite.  It was moments like these when he let the weight of the world lift off his shoulders and just sit in the moment.  His body relaxed, and a small smile on his face he turned towards you. 

              You looked up at him and felt the same pull that you felt looking at the sun.  His right eye was still on fire with the light of the sun illuminating it, his skin a radiant glow.  His left eye was its normal soft brown, a gentle cover of the passion in him.  He looked like two different people.  Your blood thrummed liquid fire in your veins.  Images flashed in your mind’s eye.  Images of mornings snuggled up warm together, the morning light floating around the room.  Images of late nights walking hand in hand down the streets as the lights dance above you.  You thought back to the dreams of the sun and realized your world wouldn’t be half as warm without Hyungwon present in it.

              You didn’t flinch as Hyungwon’s hand bridged the gap to grab your own.  The warmth of his hand brought goosebumps to the rest of your skin.  You suppressed a shiver as he pulled you against his side to once again turn and face the setting sun.  As you watched, a duck flew in and landed on the lake disturbing the calm waters.  By now the sun was below the horizon and all that was left was dark purple clouds hanging over a molten scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Whats up! This is the first of my fics that im moving off of tumblr onto AO3! I hope you enjoy! If you want to come hang out with me my twitter handle is @skyclimber14. I hope to see you around!


End file.
